Kingdom hearts a game?
by kairi-7717
Summary: Sora got sent a package reveiling his adventures in a game! Find out how he reacts to everything that has happened as he plays.


**N/A: Hehe. I'm going to have fun with this little story. Don't know how I came up with it, but i think the concept is hilarious! Hope you guys think so to! How else would their reaction be to this?**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not…(sniff)own…(sniff sniff) kingdom hearts…waaawaaawaaa(snort)…(wipes away tears) ok im good now…**

It was a crisp, breezy morning on the island. Riku sadly had to wake up early to meet up with Sora. They decided to see if they could uncover anything in the secret cave. He personally wanted to leave it alone. Already once, something evil came from it, something that he didn't want to happen again. He knew this was going to be a headache. A big headache. But he was his friend and if anything did happen, he would be there to bail him out.

Riku leaned up against the boat waiting for Sora to show up. He had already been there waiting for a half hour already. _Ya bet he slept in, which means I could have slept in. _

Riku was not one to be tested so early in the morning. He decided to wait five more minutes before going to retrieve his friend. Even if it meant throwing him out of bed, which could, wait what am I saying it _would _be fun.

"Sora where the heck are you." Riku let out a sigh. "I knew I would have to go get him." He lowered his head in defeat and walked to Sora's house. Thankfully it was just over the hill.

He walked to the door noticing the same white picket fence that he and Sora had to paint one summer. All because Sora wanted to go to the island without his parents. And here he thought he was the rebel. His parents caught them later that day when they never turned up for lunch and as punishment it took them two weeks just to paint that stupid fence. Riku sighed from the memory and knocked on the door. After a few moments Sora's mother opened the door with a bright smile.

"Oh Riku, good to see you this morning. Are you looking for Sora?" She motioned for him to come in.

"Yes ma'am. We were supposed to meet up this morning and head to the island." Riku told her politely. He always respected Sora's mother. There was something so sweet about her that you just couldn't disrespect her.

She just shook her head. "That boy I tell you, I don't know what to do with him. He's upstairs in his room. I think he is playing a video game."

Riku crossed his arms. "He ditched me for a video game? What are we ever going to do with that kid?" Riku was already walking up the stairs when he turned around and thanked her.

"You're gladly welcome. Oh and Riku, you do know you can come in without knocking. You're like another son to me." She crossed her arms giving him a warm smile.

Riku nodded and disappeared around the corner leaving Sora's mother to just shake her head and get back to the cooking.

Riku reached Sora's door. Sure he could knock like he did at the front door, but this was not his mother and Sora ditched him. Now it's payback. Riku reached for the handle, slowly turning it calculating on how he was going to punish Sora for making him get up early for no reason.

Riku threw the door open to see Sora playing a game on his TV, but what really got him was what was _no_t the TV. Riku slowly stepped forward puzzled at what he was seeing.

He lifted up his finger and pointed at the TV. "Sora why are you on the TV screen and why do you have the Keyblade fighting heartless?" he said mystified.

Sora turned to see his good friend standing there, arm extended, finger pointed. Sora paused the game and jumped up in front of Riku exclaiming like a little boy on Christmas morning. "Riku LOOK! It was a game producer! He heard about out adventures and made a GAME FROM IT! Riku I'M A VIDEO GAME CHARACTER!"

"You have got to be kidding me." Riku dropped his jaw at hearing this. Sure it was an exciting adventure and all, but to make a video game, with every detail correct, now that just blew his mind. "How accurate is it?"

Sora calmed down a bit "Well I'm not very far yet. I just got to traverse town, but so far it's to a tee!"

"You mean the raft, our island, me going into the darkness…it's all the same?" Riku couldn't believe his mind.

Sora just beamed "You got it! Hey you wanna play for a bit? I have to run down and talk to my mom quick. You're going to love the game." Then without another word Sora left Riku before he could say no.

Riku just shrugged. "Well I guess it couldn't hurt. I don't even know the whole story yet."

Riku plopped down on the beanbag grabbing the controller. It showed Sora in the downtown district with Donald and Goofy. He had just defeated the big heartless that tried to attack the town. Riku unpaused the game and there a keyhole appeared where the game Sora locked it with his Keyblade. "Hm so far it's pretty cool." Riku shrugged.

**Five hours later…**

Kairi was walking on the beach looking out to the island. She was wondering if Sora and Riku were already there searching for anything new in the cave. She remembered Sora telling her that they were going to check it out today, but when she saw that there boat was still at the dock she wondered if anything happened. She then decided to head over to Sora's to see if everything was ok.

Once she got to the front door she knocked on it with a rythmitic tap. She always loved the way Sora's mother greeted her. She was always so warm and cheerful. After a few moments the door opened to reveal a smiling warm face.

"Why hello Kairi. What bring you here today?" She said with a grin, welcoming her into their home.

"Well I was wondering if Sora was home. He mentioned about going to the island today, but when he went to go check his boat was still docked. Is everything ok?" Kairi sounded a little concerned.

Sora's mother just shook her head. "That's depends on what you consider everything." Kairi looked been more worried now, so she decided to change her wording a bit. "He is up in his room with Riku. There playing a game." She was grinning now. "Now don't you go get sucked up into all of it to now."

Kairi started up the stairs with a nod. What could she have been talking about? She left Kairi feeling a bit confused. Kairi rounded the corner when she heard shouts coming from Sora's room."

"Get him Riku!"

"I'm trying! It's not as easy as it looks!

"Riku! CURE! USE CURE!"

"I'm WORIKING ON IT!"

"WATCH OUT!"

"AW GOOD GOING SORA, YOU MADE ME DIE!"

Kairi walked to the open door and what she saw were two boys fighting over a controller.

"Ok it's my turn now!" Sora reached over Riku, but Riku pushed Sora out of the way.

"No not yet. I want to defeat him first!" Riku held Sora's face as he tried to get closer.

"AW come on Riku. You have been playing for five hours straight. Now it my turn it's _my_ game."

"Just let me beat him first and then you can have it promise."

"But I know _how_ to beat him." Sora then ripped the controller out of Riku's hands with a huge grin on his face. "Now watch the master. This is how you do it."

Kairi finally thought that she had finally had enough watching those two. "What are you boys doing? What happened to exploring?"

Sora nearly leapt out of his skin. The sound of Kairi's voice sent chills down his spine. Good chills might I add. "K-k-Kairi? What are you doing here?"

Kairi placed her hands on her hips. "Well I thought I might check up on you guys at the island, but when I saw your boat still tied up I was worried something happened. Looks to me there was a _change in plans. Hm._"

Sora scratched his head, chuckling nervously. "Ya, we kinda did, but it was a good change in plans." He grinned.

Riku saw his moment and grabbed for the controller. "Thank you!" and he started to play again.

Sora turned his head. "Hey! That's not fair!" Sora whined.

Kairi just shook her head while Riku grinned evilly. "So what are you guys playing anyway?" She asked while sitting next to Sora.

Sora grinned. "Just look at the TV and tell me what you see."

Kari did as she was told and to her amazement she was speechless. All she did was point to the TV then at Sora then the TV again then back at Sora. This went on for a few more times before she could form words. How did you? When did you? Why are you on TV?"

Sora threw his arms behind his head and leaned back. "Well, you could say someone like my adventures so much, they turned _yours truly_ into a videos game." He spoke proudly. He looked at the screen and poked Riku in the arm. "You need to heal yourself or your going to die again." He said non chalantly.

"I KNOW!" Riku was jumping and doing midair combos. He almost got shadow Sora, to his last few health left. "Almost…..THERE!" Riku set down the controller and crossed his arms. "Now how about that for good!"

Sora just yawned. "Ya and it took you twenty times to do it to."

Kairi couldn't help but giggle at her two best friends. "So I take it the game is really good then?"

After Riku took his death glare off of Sora he smiled "Well I have been here for five hours so far, what does that tell you."

Kairi looked dumbfounded "Wow it must really be good then."

Sora grinned "Yep and if you keep watching you're going to be up soon. Same with Riku."

Riku sunk his head a bit. "Ya well, thankfully that's all done and over with. I'm not too fond of me in this one."

"Wait why?" Kairi still was not sure what the game had. Sora said she was in it, and Riku didn't like himself?

"Just keep watching you'll see." Sora grinned.

**Another five hours later…**

"Oh my gosh Sora. You look so mean!"

Sora sheepishly looked away. "Well that was because you were lying there lifeless. I thought you were gone."

"I never knew any of this happened."

Riku covered his eyes. "Could we just skip this part please? I don't want to watch it."

Sora patted his friend on the back. "There, there Riku. It's aright now. It's all in the past. Here your turn." Sora said childishly while handing the controller over to him.

Riku looked at the controller and reluctantly took it. "Well, I guess fighting myself might be good. It's like I'm trying to conquer the darkness again huh."

Sora punched him in the arm. "That a boy. Show Ansem who's boss."

**After the fight with Ansem….**

Kairi just stared at the screen. Sora is that…how it happened?" Kairi slowly put her hand on Sora's arm, realizing the sacrifice that Sora really made. You could see a tear fall down her cheek.

Sora placed his other hand on hers. "Don't worry Kairi. I'm back aren't I, and it's all thanks to you. I feel kinda touched of how you took my death."

Kairi punched Sora in the shoulder. "Well you're the one who had to commit suicide."

"But it was to give back your heart! I did it for you!"

"Oh so your death is my fault."

"I never said that."

Riku just rolled his eyes through the whole conversation. These two liked each other and won't even admit it. Now their arguing over this?" Enough you two!" Riku sat in-between them. "Look he is back ok. That's all that matters now I'm trying to play a game here!"

Kairi then grins sheepishly. "My turn Riku, you said yourself you've been playing for five hours. Let's me show you what girl power can do." Kairi took the controller from Riku making him just sit back and watch.

Sora started to chuckle. "Ha Riku. You got told off by Kairi."

Riku glared at Sora earning a yipe from the brunette.

Kairi also looked at Sora with 'the look' "Sora you're not off the hook yourself just yet."

Riku just started chuckling himself "And she just told you off."

"BOYS! I'm trying to play the game here…Sora is about to turn back into himself again." Kairi turned back to the game watching it intensely.

**At the secret place….**

The boys were in the back of the room playing kings corner while Kairi was glued to the TV screen. Kairi was smiling. She remembered that time, it was special to her. That was where she gave her lucky charm to Sora and made their promise. "Hey Sora look! Do you remember this?"

Sora looked up from his cards and started to blush. "Ya, this was where I made the promise to bring back your lucky charm."

Riku saw Sora's reaction and smirked "Oh how sweet. Now this I got to see. I'm sure you sounded lame."

Kairi rolled her eyes at Riku. "Will you hush?" she turned the TV up a little more to watch the scene. She had just given Sora the charm and him promising to bring it back.

Sora watched a little puzzled. Something was off about the scene. Before he could figure it out the Sora on the game took Kairi in his arms dipped her and began kissing her. Sora's mouth dropped and instantly his cheeks became tomato red.

"WHOA SORA! WAY TO GO MAN! I NEVER KNEW YOU GUYS KISSED! Why didn't you tell me?" Riku slapped him on the back congratulating him.

Kairi was red in the face to. "But, we…"

"We…never…"

"KISSED!" They said in unision.

Riku crossed his arms trying to hold in his laughter. "Well obviously someone thinks you did or at least should have…"

The scene was over Sora backed up to the wall shocked at the scene. _Me kissing Kairi? Do I? should I? I wonder what she thinks of this…._

Kairi dropped the controller. She had no more enthusiasm to play anymore. She couldn't get the picture of her and Sora kissing out of her mind. Riku then saw this as an opening and scooped up the controller.

"Well if you aren't going to play then I will." He said with a smirk, trying not to laugh.

**The end fight with Ansem**__

"Man this guy is really annoying. Into everlasting darkness. "Riku mocked. "Thank you, oh thank you for not giving up on me."

Sora was back to himself once he saw Riku battling Ansem. "No problem pal. Besides it was the light of Kingdom Hearts that helped you transform back." Sora smiled. "Hey Kairi, Riku finally beat Ansem. Now all the worlds are going back to normal!"

Kairi watched as the game showed the ending. There she was on their island as it was coming back to its original self. She almost let a tear fall getting caught up in the moment before they were separated.

"Kairi, remember what I said to you before. I'll come back to you. I promise!" the game Sora shouted right before their hands were ripped apart.

"I know you will!" the Kairi on the game called back. Just then they were moving away from each other. Sora with his arm stretched out to her and a sad Kairi.

"So much for taking care of her." Riku pointed out.

Kairi punched him in the arm. "You're ruining the moment."

Riku rolled his eyes walking out of Sora's room. "I'm going to go back home. It's been 3 days already."

"Riku wait!" Sora called out

Riku turned around to see him smirking. "What?" not really wanting to know what.

Sora then held up four more games. "Want to find out what happened next?"

"Wait there's more?"

Sora smiled "You want to go first?"

Riku hesitated. "Fine you win. Put that baby in."

**Well there you have it. Hehe anyone else like the Sora Kairi moment *sinkers* anyway now that the first one is over I'm going to do the other games. Want to see their reaction to all the stuff that happened to them that they don't know or remember about? Like in castle oblivion or maybe even them finding out about Xion? Hehe she is my fav….. Any tell me what you think and want to see changed!**


End file.
